


Secrets.

by RiverOfFandoms



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFandoms/pseuds/RiverOfFandoms
Summary: You're crashing at Logan's hotel room to escape your problems at home and school, when Logan brings home a girl... this brings on the realisation that you're both keeping secrets, and you're both hiding your true feelings. (Set during season 2).





	Secrets.

Logan almost flipped out when he walked into his Neptune Grand hotel room and saw you eating out of a bag of crisps on his couch in front of the TV. Not only did he not expect to see you there, it being only just after school and all, but also was just about to bring in the girl who’s father had testified against him in the murder of Felix Toombs. His brown eyes widened at the sight, and he stumbled back towards the door where Hannah was, stammering out something like, “Oh I think I might’ve left something in the car…" 

You take this single moment to dash into his bedroom, turning the TV off, crisps in hand, you close the doors behind you. Your room, or the room that you’ve been staying in for the past few days, is on the opposite side of the hotel room, the one Duncan Kane used to occupy before he fled the country. But because Hannah would’ve seen a stumbling teenager with a bag of crisps and wild couch hair run passed Logan… well, that idea was of course completely off the table. Instead, you’ll just have to hide in here and hope for the best – that they don’t need the bedroom to do what they want to do.

You hear them settle on the couch as the TV is switched on, so you relax a little and thank your lucky stars that this room has a bathroom suite. You turn over on the mattress and plug earphones into your MP3 player, jamming them into your ears so you don’t have to listen to their lovey-dovey talk. Logan has been a friend to you for the past couple of months, nothing more, and you’re still not so sure how you feel about that. But now that he’s bringing girls over… well, it doesn’t fit so comfortably with you after all. You chuck him a text, letting him know how much crap he’d be in if you didn’t practically leap from the couch and tumble into his room in time.

> _You: You’re lucky I’m so quick and agile. BTW – plugged in some music so u can make out all u want. Just don’t moan too loudly or I might vom._

> _Logan: I thank you, and thank you again. DW not 2 much making out happening here, but ty 4 the heads up. FYI do NOT go looking under my bed. U don’t wanna c what’s under there. Tootles._

You always admire how well Logan uses text-talk, but a lot of the time it irritates you, and he knows it, so he does it more than often.

Not too much making out? Now that’s a lie you’ll never forget, why else bring the her home to a supposedly abandoned hotel room where no parents can keep a watchful eye? And the part about not looking under his bed? Of course you would snoop, it’s almost what you do best, other than sleeping over everyone’s houses in Neptune because going home is just too much right now, of course.

You glance at the closed door, and then duck down close to the bedroom floor and peer underneath the bed. A few boxes lay close together, some odd dirty laundry the cleaners never found… and a white coloured CD with black marker writing:  _Mix For Y/N._  

You quickly shuffle around through Logan’s belongings, hoping to not find anything too incriminating, and finally pull out his old Walkman. You plug in your earphones and slip the CD inside, then press play. Immediately your ears are engulfed by loud screamo, intense guitar filled music and you almost yelp loudly– almost. You pull the earphones away, still hearing the echo of the music even when they’re no longer in your ears, and then find your phone to text Logan once again. 

> _You: Wow. U are an idiot._

> _Logan: Hey! I told u not 2 look!_

> _You: My ears are suffering._

> _Logan: UR own fault._

You laugh quietly to yourself over his last text and then decide that chilling on Logan’s bed with your own, non-screamo music plugged into your ears will just have to do for entertainment until his girl leaves. You’ve grown used to the Logan Smell, and it’s not a bad smell either. You hope he doesn’t mind you snuggling up in his blankets… soon, your eyes grow too heavy and sleep overcomes you all too quickly.

Hannah leaves, thankfully only a small kiss goodbye, and Logan’s thoughts go suddenly to Y/N. He feels guilty that he had to push you out of the living room, but thankful that there didn’t seem to be any complaints. Y/N doesn’t know a lot about the murder case, just that you believe Logan when he says he didn’t do it. You don’t know Hannah’s connection to the case, or how her father falsely testified because of his link to the Fitzpatricks. 

Logan walks quietly towards his room, carefully listening out for any sound from within. He hears nothing so he decides to knock, but there’s no answer. When he opens the doors he immediately spots a curled up Y/N on top of his bed, wrapped loosely in some of his blankets, your MP3 Player still on and playing tunes. He nears the bed and watches you breathe rhythmically before carefully pulling away your earphones. He goes to leave but then notices the blankets aren’t over your body completely, so he tucks you in and then closes the bedroom doors while he awaits his next guest outside on the couch. 

* * *

You wake up and notice your turned off MP3 Player, wrapped up in your earphones on the bedside table. You remember you’re inside Logan’s room, and wonder if they’ve finally left or not. You rub the sleep from your eyes and get up from the bed. You twist the doorknob and open the door barely, to see. You hear voices, Logan’s and a girl’s. Blonde. But different, not the girl who was here before. Jeez, how many girls can he have over in one night? She turns around for a quick second and you realise it’s Veronica Mars. You gasp close to inaudibly, and back away from the door, right now you’re on good terms with Veronica, so if you walked out from Logan’s bedroom… well… you know the history they have.

"It’s alright, Y/N, you can come out.”

Your eyes widen as you hear Logan speak, and suddenly wonder if you could just hide under the bed instead. However, you know you can’t just sit here now that he’s mentioned your name, so hesitantly, you walk out of his bedroom, meeting eyes with Veronica. She smiles, although you can never tell if she means the friendliness behind it or not.

You smile back, “Hi… Veronica,” you glance quickly at Logan who only seems to be amused by this, “It’s seriously  _not_  what it looks like.”

Veronica looks between both you and Logan.

Logan laughs, “Yeah, I had a surprise visit by a girl I’ve been seeing and… well Y/N had to go hide for me.”

Veronica shakes her head, “ _Right_ , that girl, Hannah, huh? How’s that working out for you?” You notice an edge to her voice, and wonder if it was on purpose or not.

He looks away, as if ashamed, and you suddenly wonder who this Hannah girl really is… “Fine Veronica. Just fine.”

She then looks over at you, still no emotion that you can properly identify, and you’re unsure if your good terms just turned to bad terms, “Are you staying here?”

You glance again at Logan who only shrugs at you, “Yes… Yeah, I am.”

“You know, your friends are worried about you.”

He quickly interjects, “Why would her friends be worried?”

She rolls her eyes, “Because Logan, Y/N hasn’t been going to school much lately, and she isn’t staying at her own house anymore, clearly.”

Logan looks to you, as if questioning you. He knew you weren’t at home much these days, because of your being here, but he didn’t know you weren’t making much of an appearance at school. You blamed him not seeing you on the very different class schedules you have, besides Journalism, but you would just excuse yourself by claiming you were busy taking photos for the articles. He usually didn’t think much of it, at least, until now.

“You haven’t been going to school?”

You look to your feet, “I… uh…”

Veronica turns to Logan quickly, “She’s been staying here but you haven’t noticed her disappearance from school? Are you kidding?”

He throws his arms up, while sitting down on the couch, out of frustration, “Haven’t you noticed I’ve been a little busy, you know, trying to clear my name of murder?" 

She shakes her head and doesn’t reply.

You sit on the edge of the couch, looking at him apologetically, "Logan, I… I’m sorry I lied–

"If I ask how your day has been at school and you tell me that it was fine, I expect you to have actually been there–

You roll your eyes, this conversation quickly starting to sound like the ones you have with your parents on a daily basis, "Since when did school matter to you? Didn’t you just blow off like two months of it with Dick and Beav’s step-mom?”

Logan sits back into the couch defeated, although definitely pissed. Veronica doesn’t say anything, although you do spot a sense of enjoyment out of all of this.

Veronica packs up her laptop and slings her bag over her shoulder, “I should probably get going, we can talk about your case tomorrow if you want.” She passes Logan and heads towards the front door, “See you Y/N!" 

You sigh and regret what you said about Logan and Mrs Casablancas. "Logan, things at school,” You sigh again, “Things at school are shit right now, and I didn’t want to tell you about it all because you’ve let me stay here for the past couple of weeks and… I guess I didn’t want to mess that up.”

He doesn’t look at you for a moment, but when he finally does, he seems to understand. “Why has it been shit?” His voice is quiet and genuinely caring; concerned.

You shrug, “Those friends Veronica were talking about… let’s just say them worrying about me is a total lie. They just like to gossip. And my parents, well, you know  _all_  that.”

He scoots closer to you on the couch, an arm wrapping around you to bring you closer to him, “Neptune is a shithole.” His statement is so matter-of-fact you can’t help but laugh.

Shaking your head you reply, “I really am sorry though, I shouldn’t lie to you if I’m staying here.”

He sighs, “It’s okay. I guess I don’t expect you to tell me everything…”

You look up at him with a grin, “Why, because you don’t tell  _me_ everything?”

His eyes widen, and he feigns shock, “Excuse me?”

“This Hannah girl, huh?”

He shakes his head, “ _That_  is nothing to worry about.”

You screw your face up in confusion, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He leans his face close to you, his cheek brushing against your face, his nose almost touching yours, “It’s just something I have to do.”

“Something to do with the case?”

“Yeah,” he says it quietly, almost too quietly, and you know whatever it is he’s doing, he’s not so proud of it.

“Don’t get into any more trouble.”

His body shakes with the laughter, “Starting to sound like… hmm… everybody I know.”

You look into his eyes meaningfully, “I’m serious Logan, that night on the bridge must have been scary enough for you, you don’t need anything else right now…”

Logan suddenly thinks back to the van that swooped him away unconsciously one night, after the bridge incident, when he woke up in some shed or warehouse with a man pointing a gun at him, playing Russian roulette with his dick. He hasn’t told anyone about that, and he probably won’t be sharing it with anyone any time soon. He looks at you seriously, no more Logan wit or sass, “I promise, I won’t do anything to cause me anymore trouble, okay?” Although he says it, he’s not so sure how true that claim really is.

You lean in, only slightly closer, and squeeze him with your arms around his neck. “I know you hate it, but I’m only saying it because I care.” 

You begin to release him from your hug, but before you can settle back into the couch, he turns his head and follows you back into the cushioning. His lips touch yours, and at first your startled by this kind of affection from him, but you kiss him back, your hands sliding up the back of his neck into his hair. He pushes you back so you lie down instead of leaning upwards, a gentle hand on your waist and the other leaning on the couch cushion. You continue kissing as his body brushes over yours, heated and impatient, your hands fumble at his shirt. He slips it off with ease, and your unfortunately reminded of the many times he’s had practice with all of this, but you push it to the back of your mind, well, more like it’s forced back as he unbuttons your own shirt. He dips closer to you, his heated kisses leaving your lips and instead pressing on your neck, a trail of them left towards the center of your chest. 

Suddenly, two sharp knocks bang against the front door and your both apart in seconds. You look at Logan, and he looks at you, him shirtless and you as good as it, both surprised but not regretful. His eyes cling to yours for a moment, but then the door shakes again with a couple more knocks and your both reminded someone is waiting to be answered. He quickly kisses you again before picking up his shirt, telling you that whatever it was you both were doing is most definitely not over yet.

“Hello, guys? I left my phone!” Veronica’s voice echoes from outside the hotel room, and you quickly do up your shirt in haste as Logan answers the door.

Veronica walks in and quickly retrieves her phone, but as she heads back towards the front door she eyes you, “Y/N, your buttons aren’t done up right. Maybe I should knock a little longer before–

Logan shakes his head, pushing her out the front door, "Annoy, annoy like the wind, Veronica!” As he comes back towards the couch he smiles at your blushing cheeks, “Oh don’t worry about it, Veronica isn’t a gossip, just nosey.” He kisses you gently, and slowly, drawing it out for a moment before breaking away, “Now,  _where_  were we?”


End file.
